Cell's Shadow
by Boby335
Summary: What were the after affects of that battle with Cell? Did Gohan really just leave that battle with only a few scars? And what is this about images of Cell appearing to Gohan? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gohan and Videl fanfic, but it takes a backseat to the action that is Dragonball Z. I got the idea for this fanfiction from watching a movie with my little bro.

The fic will not only contain Cell coming back, but also Cooler, Android 13, Broly, and, of course, THE GINYU FROGS!

I will not be doing Buu. Don't get me wrong or anything I like Buu, kinda, but compared to The Cell Saga and, especially, The Frieza Saga, it was goofy and really made light of becoming a Super Saiyan. Also it just seems to me that it was DBZ, but it just didn't feel like the classic DBZ from up until Bojack Unbound, if that makes any sense? I'll try to make the fights as good as they are in the Anime, but it won't take five chapters to charge the spirit bomb.

Seeing as TIen Shinhan and Android 17 are a couple of my favorite characters they'll be seen more often.

Gohan is OOC and this is an A/U.

Sorry for the long notes.

I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter I: Gohan's Unimaginable Power!

It had been a full month since Son Gohan had joined the enthusiastic student body of Orange Star High School in the proud home town of Hercule Satan, Satan City. The city formally known as Orange Star City to Satan City after Hercule Satan had defeated the Bio-Android and Earth's Terror, Cell. Many people had named him Earth's Champion for defeating Cell.

The Z Fighters, The son of Son Goku, Son Gohan, The Turtle Hermit's Disciple, Krillin, The Former Demon King, Piccolo Junior, The Crane Hermit's Disciple, Tien Shinhan, The Former Desert Bandit, Yamcha, The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, and Vegeta's son from the future, Trunks Briefs, had mostly dismissed Hercule Satan. Krillin had once called him a grease ball, he wasn't far off. After the conclusion to the infamous Cell Games Hercule had all, but convinced the world that the use of KI was nothing more than simple parlor tricks.

Before anyone of the small group could speak out against the man, it was far too late.

We now join Gohan sitting in his chair at school thinking about the many, many past events that had plagued him, his family, and his friends. He was so lost in thoughts of the past that he completely blocked out the entire history lesson Mrs. Board was teaching at the moment, "Alright class I brought you a special treat today." The class, minus Gohan, perked up, "Today I've brought actual footage from The Cell Games."

It was a relief for the class to actually watch something instead of listening to their teacher drone on and on. Videl Satan, Erasa, and Sharpener all seemed to notice that Gohan was spaced out, but their thoughts greatly differed from one another. Videl was busy thinking on what Gohan could be thinking, Erasa was busy thinking on what Gohan looked like without a shirt on, and Sharpener didn't seem to care in the slightest.

To them the boy was an enigma. He was a brainy mountain boy that turned out to be really good at sports when they got him to play. Gohan looked out the window at that moment to see birds landing onto one of the trees close to school, '_Android 16…_' It had been near seven years since the giant android's death, along with his father's.

"_Yet another fighter… you could have saved._"

That voice, that despicable, utterly hateful voice. It had haunted Gohan ever since that fateful day. The twisted evil that was known as Cell had become something of a reoccurring nightmare for the young fighter. Occasionally Gohan was to be found near the sight of The Cell Games paying homage to his father and Android 16. Both had inspired him greatly and both died at the hands of a monster, "As I'm sure you know by now, I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old." Gohan heard Cell, then his laughter, his despicable laughter, "I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body." The young half-breed then saw his father and Cell on a large screen in front of him. It was all playing over in his head.

"_Yet another fighter… you could have saved._"

His laugh continued to echo in his head.

"_Gohan… let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle; you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it…_"

"_Uh, this sentimental downpour is killing me. It's so nice of you to help, 16. But I plan on doing this my way._"

"_Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength. My scanner sensed it. Just… let it go…_" Gohan then relived watching Cell crush the head of the gentle android. The words he had been hearing since The Cell Games echoed one last time.

"_Yet another fighter… you could have saved._" For the first time since his fight with Bojack he felt angry, angry at Dr. Gero, who created Cell. Angry at the students beside him for laughing at his father and calling the man a cheap trickster. Angry at himself for letting his father die.

"CEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs to no one in particular. The students looked shocked at the now standing Gohan.

"Mr. Son, sit down!" His teacher yelled, "Mr. Son, did you hear me?"

"Gohan?" Videl Satan looked quizzically at the boy before looking to see that the classrooms pencils and the student's backpacks were beginning to float in midair.

"_What's that matter, Gohan? Sad daddy isn't here for you?_" The monster in his imagination taunted. His hair began flashing Gold and his iris' became a teal color, "_That's right! You killed, Goku! I guess Dr. Gero __**did**__ create a monster to kill your father!_" His hair color switched back and forth between black and gold a few times. Finally with one large push of power every single person in the classroom was thrown back against the walls, some were even thrown out the windows. Surrounding Gohan was twisted wood and shattered glass.

Videl was breathing hard after having the wind knocked out of her by being thrown against the metal desk that belonged to her teacher. Then she noticed pain coming from her right arm. She looked down to see a chunk of wood jammed into her lower arm. The pain was unbearable.

Her friends Erasa and Sharpener weren't in any better position. Erasa was knocked out cold and had a nose bleed while Sharpener was wheezing. He looked like a pincushion with splinters covering his exposed skin.

"**I WILL DESTROY YOU CELL!**" Gohan cupped his hands at his sides. He saw the smirking visage of Cell floating above him, "KA…..ME…HA…..ME…**HAAAAAAAA!**" A blue wave of energy was unleashed on the ceiling. A gigantic hole was torn through it. The young Saiyan could hear Cell's laughter, but it soon faded. He came back to reality only to see the aftermath of his transformation and attack. Gohan looked around fearfully at the destruction he had created. The young man turned his head slightly to his friends in pain. He had caused this; this entire mess was his fault. Gohan rushed over to where Videl was with worry written all over his face.

Videl had shaky breath as she tried in vain to pull out piece of wood from her arm. As Gohan neared she began to fear what would happen. What was he? Gohan finally stopped in front of her and it was clear that he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. Videl finally got enough strength to speak, "WH-what…" Before she could speak any further Gohan yanked the piece of wood out of her arm, "**FUCK!**" She screamed out loud. Videl couldn't even lift up her arm; all she could do was grit her teeth while her thoughts drifted from pain to a blonde Gohan squatting in front of her.

"Videl are you alright?" He asked quietly while small tears began to form in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Videl… I never… I just…" He couldn't finish the words he was about to say. It was a lost cause and they both knew it.

Videl was beginning to get extremely irritated then angry, "WH-What are you… You're one of those… those… tricksters. Like… Cell…" She tried to crawl away from the young Saiyan, but couldn't, "Stay away! Go away!" She started to tremble in fear. What if he had bombs or a gun? Seeing the fear in her eyes Gohan recoiled. He got up then slowly stepped back. He turned away quickly with a large frown. The young Saiyan slowly floated up and out of the classroom. Gohan met the glare coming from Videl.

"I truly am sorry." With that Gohan phased out of sight. Videl thought that she would have a moment to rest, but she heard someone whistle.

"Such power." She turned to see a man that seemed in his twenties turn to her with a smirk. He had long black hair and red scarf tied around his neck, "I think I might be able to have some fun here!" He moved toward Videl slowly with an evil gleam in his eye.

-439 Area Mt. Paozu-

Gohan landed outside his house, the look on his face said a lot. Son Chichi, matriarch of The Son Family and Gohan's mother, looked shocked at her son. He wasn't supposed to be home at this time. Had he skipped school like some kind of hooligan? Her anger dissipated when she saw how her son was looking. Had something happened?

"What happened, Gohan?" She asked softly.

"I-I powered up in class and destroyed it." He replied blankly. Before Chichi could ask why he had powered up Gohan had gone inside quickly. She went to go after him when she saw three people land in front of her. One was a tall green man who wore a cape and a turban, next to him was a short man with shaggy black hair, and, finally, there was a muscular man with three eyes dressed in a brown cloak. These men were Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan.

"What's happening to Gohan?" Krillin asked Chichi.

"He came home saying he had powered up at school."

Piccolo looked at the house with a thought popping in his head. He walked in without saying a word at all then after a minute he silently walked out with Gohan slung over his shoulder, "I'm taking the kid to the lookout." He walked away from the group, "Tien, Krillin, come with me for a bit." With that the three flew away with Gohan leaving Chichi to go through a few emotions. Surprise, shock, and anger. Extreme anger. Had Piccolo just kidnapped her son for the second time, right in front of her?

-Chapter End-


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows guys. It means a lot peoples. To my second reviewer I say thanks for the words of advice. I always appreciate being helped in some way or another by another author.

My OC will appear every so often, but he is a definite background character who only comes into the picture only a few chapters. To my third reviewer I will say this, Yes people will start to doubt Hercule. Though, to anyone expects that Hercule will be run out of town overnight, don't. I know Hercule is a tool, but for those reviewers who are looking for Hercule Bashing go somewhere else please. I don't write to hate on characters, but for the sake of writing. When it gets out into the opening about Hercule being a fraud I want to explore a facets about the issue, such as Videl's. I know it's been done before, but it seems such an interesting aspect to explore.

This chapter will be longer than the last by at least double the words. I tried to actually make last chapter longer, but it always came up with revealing too much. I try to make my chapters top quality so the reader has an easy time with it without too much trouble, that and sometimes I just can't write for five hours straight.

Finally to those who work a job that deals with being outside such as my job pushing carts, I salute you!

I do not own DBZ.

Chapter II: Destruction.

The flight to The Lookout was a silent one. Piccolo flew out front with his usual serious face while Tien followed along with Krillin. The two humans had no knowledge of what exactly Piccolo had planned for Gohan, but they knew that it might work.

Unknown to the four, or anyone that knew them, Gohan had just caused an event in which the repercussions would ripple forth and change the world in the year to come.

-Satan City Hospital-

"Look, kid, I know that you're probably still in shock, but people don't change their hair and they don't shoot laser beams from their hands!" Detective Mike Poplar was going to have the next teenage brat sent to a mental institution if they said anything about the suspect blowing up the classroom by turning his hair golden, blowing the roof up with a laser beam from his hands, then flying off into the sky. It could be that these children were all seeing a hallucination, but it was all the same story. In the words of a famous detective, '_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?_'

Mike was a middle aged veteran Detective that had twenty years of police work under his belt. He had slicked back brown hair, a blue business suit, a wrinkled face that came from the stress of his career, and a thick brown mustache. The big question he had to ask himself was, if the evidence pointed towards a super powered teen then what was his next move? Mike scratched his head in confusion. This case had only just opened and, yet, it felt as if this case might take a long time. He had heard of instances of people using super powers, or tricks as Hercule Satan had called them, at the 21st through 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments there had been competitors that flew and shot beams from their hands. The Cell Games, too, had people like that. He would have to review videos from those events and get a few more details from the witnesses.

He was glad about one thing, though. He was nowhere near the taskforce that was working on finding Videl Satan. Mike began to walk slowly to the final witness's room while thinking on possible theories. He opened the door to see a mummified Sharpener laying there surfing the channels, "Mr. Pencil, my name is Mike Poplar with the Satan City Police Department and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, whatever…" Sharpener had a faraway look in his eyes when he spoke.

"First question, son; when your classmate was freaking out what exactly was your class doing?" Sharp eyes glanced at the teenager.

"We were watching the Cell Games footage and Cell started talking. Then all of a sudden that freak yelled out Cell's name." he answered through gritted teeth.

"Interesting, what was this Son Gohan like?" Did the suspect have a connection with Cell or the Cell Games?

"H-He was strange. Whenever we were being taught it was like he already knew the shit. He occasionally talked with Erasa, Videl, and I, but he would always stay away from us when lunch rolled around a-and he always seemed on the verge of laughing when we were talking about Videl's dad!" He categorized that last part.

"Mr. Pencil, what were his words when he shot that beam?" Sharpener seemed to flinch at the question.

"Something like… Kame-something." Mike wrote that down.

"Do you remember what happened next?" The blonde closed his eyes.

"He tried… apologizing to Videl then flew off, and then another guy picked up Videl and flew off too, but in another direction. I don't really remember anything after that…" Mike glanced up from his notepad, '_Another suspect?'_

"Thank you for answering my question, Mr. Pencil. If you remember anything else please contact me?" He dropped his business card then retreated from the room. It was time to talk to the captain and visit The Son Household.

-The Lookout-

Piccolo landed softly at the edge of The Lookout with his usual grimace. Mr. Popo, The Lookout's caretaker, looked at the Namekian warrior with worry when he saw that Gohan was over his shoulder. This only seemed to happen when a new enemy appeared, "Oh my! Is Gohan hurt?"

"No, Mr. Popo," Tien spoke up, "Gohan went Super Saiyan in his classroom, and Piccolo has come up with a plan." Mr. Popo still looked worried, but decided not to speak more. Instead he went off to talk to Dende.

"Piccolo, _what_ is the plan?" Krillin finally spoke up.

"The kid, Tien, and I will be going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," The Namekian close his eyes, "My hopes are to spend a year training and, hopefully, helping get over Goku's death." Tien was curious as to why he was going in instead of Krillin, "Krillin, tell Chichi that we're here, okay?"

A look of worry and fear came over the former bald monk. Why was it always him that informed Chichi, why couldn't it be anyone else?

"What about Vegeta going into the chamber with you?" Tien finally asked.

"He can't go back in the Chamber." Piccolo informed him.

-North City-

North City was always cold and snowy; it always snowed and never melted. Some say that that part of the world was inhospitable, but to the residents that eked out a living in North City it was easy for them. Currently we join Videl sitting inside a wooden shack overlooking the cold city. She was bound, but left ungagged so her captor would have someone to talk to. Her wounds were bandaged, but wounds were the least of her worries.

"You know, I started to think I would never be able to find the perfect bate to lure out Hero Boy," The black haired man began, "But after watching his every move for an entire year I found a chink in his chainmail, you!" He sat on the opposite side of the table where she was tied up. Videl scoffed at the man.

"My father will save me…" Her voice was hoarse from screaming and yelling; it hurt to speak. The man just chuckled.

"You've told me!" His laughter soon became out of control, "Hercule Satan, Destroyer of Cell and World Hero will come after _me_!" His laugh slowly became a chuckle. The man neared Videl slowly then got up close to her ear, "I, and my prey, outclass that fool." He whispered.

Videl scoffed again at the very thought, "All you and Gohan do are tricks. Only those weaklings use them because they can't win." A smirk formed on the man's face. Wordlessly, he picked up the girl by her ropes and carried her outside then ascended into the sky above the city.

-The Lookout-

"Why are you taking me in with you into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" The three eyed man inquired. Krillin had taken off a minute ago with a sullen look adorning his face. This left a confused Tien and a stern Piccolo walking to the chamber.

"I want you in there to help spar against hi-" He was about to continue when he felt something wrong. He rushed to the edge of the Lookout only to see a terrible sight.

"PICCOLO IS THAT!?" Tien looked down in shock.

"Yes!" Piccolo dropped Gohan on the floor then flew off, closely followed by Tien.

-North City-

The man was high above the city, "Should we start the show, _Videl_?" Having that man say her name made her shudder in a mix of fear and disgust. He raised the palm of his hand towards the city with a small orb of energy forming in the palm of his hands. He chuckled with a gleeful look on his face.

The unknowing citizens of the snowy city were going on with their everyday lives. They had absolutely no reason to think of what was about to come.

The man above them yelled as he finally released a fully compressed energy ball with all his might. The energy ball sped down and finally made contact in the middle of the city. It rapidly expanded until it engulfed the entire city. Videl watched in complete terror as hundreds of thousands of people were eviscerated in a single attack, "Do you see now that this isn't a trick?" The attacker quickly landed on the ashes of what was North City.

"What are you?" Tears slowly began rolling down her face at the mere thought of someone creating mass genocide with a single attack.

"My name is Seventeen and I'm an Android built by a geezer named Gero." Seventeen threw dropped her with a smug grin, "Now that the invitations have been sent out, let's see who gets here." He sensed two high power levels racing toward him, but he couldn't tell who they were.

-Tien and Piccolo-

It would only take them a matter of seconds to arrive, but they sped on faster. Piccolo knew who had perpetrated this atrocity, but he questioned why it had happened? Why now after living in peace for so long. Tien was in the same mind except he decided to stay quiet on the issue.

The duo finally came into the view of the rubble that was North City only to see a bound girl and Android Seventeen. The Namekian landed then the human with a soft crunch, "Seventeen!"

"Piccolo!" Seventeen mocked, "And that three eyed human?" The android wanted Gohan, but he got Piccolo and Tien. He could definitely work around this, "Where's Gohan?"

Piccolo sneered at the cocky android, "He's not here," His attention turned to the sullen, crying teenage girl at Seventeen's legs, "Why did you kidnap a girl?" It was, quite honestly, perplexing, but at the same time Piccolo could only think of one conclusion, '_She must be someone Gohan knows…_'

"I was expecting Gohan to play Hero Boy again for the girl." He sounded disappointed.

"**Then why did you do this**?" Tien was getting more and more agitated by the second. He wasn't rash, but he didn't have the patience of Piccolo.

"Simple," Seventeen took a step towards the duo, "I wanted a fight. Not a spar like you peace lovers do, but a knock down drag out fight against Hero Boy and you, Picco-"

"**DODON RAY!**" Tien held up his finger up and shot his Dodon Ray right at Seventeen. It surprised both the Namekian and the Android, but missed its mark by only a hair. Tien looked down his nose at the android, "Why is it that trash, such as yourself, always thinks of this world as your playground. I'm sick and tired of watching innocent people like killed because you freaks wanted to have _fun_." With a mighty yell the former WMAT champion he charged forward. Piccolo picked up Videl and flew her to a safer area.

"Stay here." He ordered before joining the fray. To the high school girl it seemed like a nightmare or even a comic book. No one should have this kind of power, especially the one that was called Android Seventeen. She looked on in awe as the battle raged on. Was this what the Cell Games were actually like? If so then how could her dad actually destroy Cell? Before she could think on more she saw that a stray energy blast was headed her way.

Tien launched his fist right into Seventeen's cheek. The android flew back then rolled onto the ground, with the girl out of the way Tien could go all out without any repercussions. It didn't take long for Seventeen to phase back in front of the Tien with a pleased look on his face. He gathered another orb of energy in his hands and sent it straight at the triclops. It was answered with a kick to his side thanks to Piccolo. Both warriors flew at Seventeen screaming.

Videl watched the energy blast collide with the mountainside in a mighty explosion. She squirmed around a little more until her hand came loose from the binds. The fighters down below were started to become a blur to her.

Piccolo had relieved himself of his weighted cape and turban in one move. Tien was hit in the face from a kick, but countered quickly with his own kick. It was block by Seventeen's forearm then the Namekian started throwing energy balls all around the battlefield. Tien retreated a ways back in anticipation of what was to come. Seventeen knew what was coming too, but he just kept on smirking, "I seem to remember this little attack of yours barely working on me the first time, Piccolo!"

"**HELLZONE GERNADE!**" He brought his hands close to his body as the balls of energy were sent directly at Seventeen. The android didn't dodge, but created a field of energy to block the attack. He didn't anticipate that another attack was coming.

"**NEO-TRIBEAM!**" Tien had his hands formed into a triangle and launched a wave of KI at the malicious android. The android was sent down hard, but got up again with blood trickling down his mouth; his clothes were tattered and burned in some spots. Seventeen was wheezing a bit, but said nothing, "For the past seven years I've been training my body to my peak. There's no way you can win!" He sent another wave of KI down at the android.

Said android sent his KI blast to counter the attack, but it wasn't enough. Finally he got tired of all of this. He powered up immensely and flew upwards. The real battle was about to begin.

-The Son Household-

Awhile before this Krillin was trying to hold off a rabid Chichi from battering him with kitchen utensils, "Why…? _**ME?!**_"

"First my son skips school and becomes a delinquent then he gets kidnapped by that green monster again and all you have to say is 'Why Me?'" Chichi picked up a large wooden roller then slammed it on poor Krillin, "GO. GET. HIM. BACK!"

-End Chapter-

I need help with writing fighting scenes. Any advice is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Well my loyal fans here's chapter three and I have to say, thank you guys for taking the time out to actually read. I know this isn't the best fanfiction, but I try to make it good for you peoples. Anyways we have the battle between Tien, Piccolo, and Seventeen; along with a few premonitions. As for what else is coming. All I can say is Videl sees Gohan again.

Thanks for the continued advice Mr. Chuck, it always helps. As for why Chichi is like this is mainly because as I'm sure you've noticed the endings for the last two chapters were mainly comedy. I like to have at least some comedy.

Sorry for the wait, but I had work and Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remix. Also whoever started the rumor that SOPA was back is an idiot. It was ended back in 2012 and will not return, ever.

Finally this Fanfiction has finally gotten 10 reviews! Thanks to all you people I feel somewhat loved.

Read and Review.

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 3: Downfall.

The three fighters each had a bit of blood trickling from various parts of their bodies. Clothes were burnt, too, but these powerhouses didn't seem to care. Android Seventeen was more or less annoyed by the fact that he had been beaten down by a human and a Namekian. It just didn't seem feasible in his mind, "H-How…?" The Android began, "How is it that y-you have surpassed me in strength?"

"Simple," Piccolo answered him, "We train every day, every hour, so we can to fight monsters like you. You can't beat our resolve; our will to protect these people grows while we train." Piccolo began to growl as he powered up.

"Piccolo, I want to ask you one thing before we begin." The triclops stretched his arms.

"What?" Piccolo popped his knuckles and neck.

"Do you think we can do this?" Seventeen ran across the scorched earth towards his opponents.

"I don't really care to give it much thought." Tien and Piccolo rushed in the air yelling the entire time. The Android launched a barrage of KI blasts that tore craters in the ground around both the warriors, but not one of them hit. Tien had launched his own barrage to counter the attack while Piccolo phased out of sight. Seventeen tried to sense exactly where he was, but his sensors weren't as good as Sixteen's were. He felt the impact of the Namekian's fist in his abdomen. Piccolo hit the Android with so much force that Seventeen coughed up a bit of blood. Tien came out of nowhere and hammered both his fists into Seventeen's back.

Seventeen clenched his teeth in both pain and anger. He had had enough of these insects beating him down. The genocidal android grabbed Piccolo's right arm from his stomach with a sickening crunch. He swung the former Demon King into Tien like a bat, "Out of the park!" He called out to himself. He phased up to the two and kicked them down into the ground.

While all this was happening Videl was still up on the cliff watching the carnage. She had officially begun to think she had gone crazy, "Daddy… Sharpener… Erasa… where are you?" She tried pinching her arm, yet it was to no avail, "Wake up," She saw that crazy black haired man get hit with a Dodon Ray right through his left forearm, "Wake… UP!" Videl kept pinching the same spot; it was turning blue. The green guy had just kicked in the head while the triclops was elbowed in the gut, "**WAKE UP DAMMIT!**" She finally screamed.

Seventeen was busy exchanging blows with Tien when Piccolo tried to come up from behind. The android grabbed Tien's right hand and crushed it and then sent a KI blast at point blank range to Piccolo's leg. The warriors grunted from the pain; Seventeen was just as powerful as he was back in the day, "You done resting? I'm still up for a little fun!"

Piccolo nodded his head, as did Tien. If they didn't finish this soon both of the warriors would be nothing, but a pile of broken bones, "**Special Beam Cannon!**" Piccolo brought two of his fingers up to his forehead then proceeded to gather power for his attack. Tien looked on as the android smirked. Tien shot up towards Seventeen; he went for kick, but received a blast to the stomach. The triclops looked down to see a large hole going through him. Piccolo's eyes widened when he unleashed his attack and he sent all his anger into it. Tien went into a free fall holding his stomach.

"You think you have a chance, Piccolo?" He sent a KI wave with his whole power behind it to meet The Special Beam Cannon. The two attacks clashed between the two fighters, but, while neither seemed to move, it began to disintegrate everything in the immediate area. Piccolo screamed out as he pushed more power into his attack. Seventeen, meanwhile, seemed impassive. He was so wrapped in his joy that he failed to notice a certain former monk phase up beside him holding a glowing yellow disk.

"**DESTRUCO DISK!**" Krillin threw the disk straight as a startled Seventeen. The end result was a bisected Android that got a full force beam right in his left arm. His arm was completely shattered, while his legs fell near Tien. Krillin flew down towards the larger man with a small, shriveled bean in his right hand. He forced it down his mouth and waited to see the end results.

Piccolo, meanwhile, fell on his back exhausted. This was the toughest battle he'd been in since that fight with Bojack's flunkies. He caught a bean thrown by Krillin, "Good job Krillin!" He called out. Seventeen had been stronger than he was last time, but how? With all his knowledge he couldn't come up with an answer to his own question. Tien was out cold, but thankfully alive.

Krillin walked over to Seventeen with some mercy set on his face, "Why do this Seventeen?" The way his wife had talked about her twin brother he seemed to be less psychotic than this, "Eighteen always told me that you were a man that didn't revel in destruction or death, you were the kind of man that liked to enjoy life!" He began walking away from the fallen android, but stopped once more, "Do you have anything to say before we finish this?"

"All… I wanted… w-w-w-was some…. Fu-fun…!" He crackled with some electricity and his voice seemed somewhat distant. The android finally closed his eyes with one final breath; this was the end of Android Seventeen. Krillin brought the Android's severed legs near said Android's body then with a small growl he left them alone. His wife would want something to bury.

Videl had seen many things in her short life, but this took the cake. She had just witnessed a man bisected by someone with super powers! She didn't really believe that that man was an Android; I mean this was the real world, right? She closed her eyes for just one second then heard something, "I'm going to go find a spot to bury Seventeen, what about you guys?"

"I'm going to take Tien and the girl to The Lookout, then off to The Hyperbolic Time Chamber for Gohan." Piccolo had materialized his turban and cape back on himself, "Oh yea, I have to ask; when did you get The Senzu Beans?"

"I got them before I headed off to Chichi's." Enough said.

-The Lookout-

Gohan groaned as he slowly woke up from being knocked out. He looked around to see Mr. Popo watering the various flowers of the Lookout while Dende, the only other Namekian on earth, looking out over the earth. It was still strange having Dende, the little Namekian that helped their group so much on Namek, being Earth's guardian. He got up with another set of groans, "Oh, hello Gohan!" Dende walked over to the Saiyan.

"Dende, what the hell happened?" He was so out of it that he didn't even notice Piccolo land with an unconscious Tien and a tied up Vide, "Why am I here?"

"I brought you here, kid." Piccolo sat Tien near Dende while Videl looked at her one time classmate with fear and confusion, "It's time we start your training again, but we're going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I was going to have Tien come in with us, but he's incapacitated." Gohan shook his head to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes. He looked over at Tien, but didn't see any wounds.

"What happened?"

"Seventeen went crazy and obliterated North City." Gohan was floored on what he had just been told.

"**Why would Seventeen do it?!**" Seven straight years of peace had just been flung out the window.

"I don't know, Kid, but what I do know is that it seemed odd." Piccolo walked off a ways for a few minutes of meditation leaving Videl to try and wiggle away.

Coming back to his senses Gohan finally noticed the teenage girl near him. He looked over at Videl with wide eyes. He walked over to the tied up girl, but he was really curious as to why she was here, "Hey, Mr. Piccolo, did you kidnap someone again?" Piccolo was so caught off guard from that question actually fell down from his floating meditation.

"I didn't kidnap her! Seventeen did!" He yelled at his student.

"Oh!" Gohan looked back at the girl wiggling on the floor, "H-Hey there, Videl!" it was extremely awkward seeing Videl right there after he had injured her badly, "How are you?" He really didn't know what to say exactly.

She just glared at the boy before her. It was quite the opposite for her; she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to beat him, but most of all she just wanted to escape from the nightmare she had been experiencing for a day now. She wanted to wake up and know North City was still standing, "Stay away! I don't want any of this!" She screamed out, gaining the attention of Popo and Dende, "BECAUSE OF YOU NORTH CITY IS **GONE**!"

The Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows, "How is it my fault?"

"Because if you weren't around that freak wouldn't have blown up North City!" Gohan still failed to understand how it was his fault, "He kidnapped me to lure you out then when you didn't show up he blew up North City!"

-Satan City Hospital-

Sharpener had always looked up to Videl's father, Hercule Satan, as his personal hero. The man that singlehandedly saved the world from that monster. He tried to be the very best in the martial arts style that Mr. Satan had practiced, he went to every exhibition there was that had Mr. Satan, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around what his nerdy classmate had done. Hercule always said that people that used light beams and flew were cheaters that had zero respect for the martial arts, but with what he had recently witnessed all he could think about was what if Hercule Satan was wrong, "What if… Mr. Satan didn't beat Cell?"

-Satan City Police Department-

Detective Poplar had just gone over the sole tape from the 23rd WMAT. With a questioning gaze he looked down at the suspects name and the name of the winner of the 23rd WMAT, Son Gohan and Son Goku, respectively. This case was becoming clearer and clearer.

-Kame House-

Krillin had decided to bury Seventeen's body on an island close to Kame House before heading home to break the news to his wife. She had taken it the way he had expected, though. Eighteen had cried, told him it was lie, but in the end she had accepted. The small family then held a private service.

-North City Crater-

Three figures landed down on the dirt and rubble, "It would seem that Seventeen was weaker than we anticipated. What now?" Asked a tall, heavily muscled grey skinned man.

"Yea, this is a setback." Replied a black skinned man with a big purple bow.

"Don't worry yerselves to death," A muscular man with a trucker's hat told the two beside him, "That city slicker ain't worth the scrap metal he was made from. Seems old man Gero wasn't such a genius after all." With that the small group flew off into skies.

-End Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we are again with another new chapter peoples. We finally get to see Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a glimpse of Goten, and more from The Androids. On that note I'm glad to see more people are following this and writing reviews!

To my guest reviewer I have two things to say; 1) I lost track of the whole power level thing after the Frieza Saga so I don't really care to acknowledge them. I will put something when Cooler shows up, but for now I don't care. 2) I don't really care if Seventeen is weaker then Piccolo or whether he was evil or not. This is a fanfiction, not canon.

To those that watch March Madness and lost money on the game you bet on… we're in the same boat. On another note, Final Fantasy X is so damn addicting. Finally I'm currently writing another fanfic called The Sealing Arts, for those that like Naruto please check it out when it hits this site.

Now to those wondering why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while I can honestly say that I had a tough time writing for Videl and I was busy with work since one of my coworkers quit, secretly I say hallelujah to that since the guy was a jackass!

In the words of one the world's greatest donut lovers, "LOVE AND PEACE!"

Read and review so I can have motivation.

I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 4: Fault.

In a dark cave electricity crackled as a large machine hummed to life at the center of a room filled with smaller computers and coffin-like stasis pods. It slowly lit up the entire room that was held within the cave. The large intricate machine at the center flashed a few times before a screen buzzed to life showing the visage of an elderly man with long white hair, a mustache, and a wrinkled face, "It appears that Android Twenty has been destroyed, tragic." Three men of various sizes knelt before the machine, "You three are all that remain of my once glorious assembly of Androids, and even Cell could not destroy humanity." He paused for a second then laughed at the fact that one of his creations actually destroyed Son Goku, "I have awoken you three for the purpose of ridding this planet of the insects know as humans."

The large grey Android looked up, "Dr. Gero, should we not worry about those few that destroyed Cell and Android Seventeen?" A horrid laughter came from the machine.

"Destroy what they hold dear and they will all crumble, Android Fifteen." His screen fizzled, "It appears as though my time is up. Android Thirteen, please do what your predecessors could not finish." The screen fizzled out completely.

"You betchya, Old Timer."

-The Lookout-

All was silent after Videl had uttered those words. Gohan was obviously at a loss for words, but had to say something, "Videl, look, I can say I'm sorry for this mess, but it wasn't my fault. If you want anyone to blame then blame Android Seventeen." Videl looked at the group that was gawking at her.

"How can it not be your fault!?" Her expression slowly contorted into anger, "AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE JUST DIED!"

"Because I've seen it before and I'll probably see it again sometime in the future!" He said heatedly, "It does no good to worry about these things."

"Does no good…? How can _you_ not worry?" The better question that was rolling around inside her head was about him seeing such things before. As for Gohan, he was busy thinking on what to do with Videl. What would be the best? Then it came to him

"Dende, erase her memory, please." Gohan got up from where he was sitting.

"Are you sure, Gohan?" Dende wasn't one to erase one's memories just because he was asked to; he needed a reason to do so.

Videl backed up a little ways, "That's fine with me. It's better she doesn't remember any of this. It'll just ruin her life in the end."

"Who are you to decide, Gohan?" Videl had her head hung low, "It's not possible to erase someone's memories, it's not real, none of this is!" It was obvious that she was getting delirious.

"Videl, could you, in all honesty, live with the knowledge that you were at a site of mass genocide and couldn't do a damn thing?" He came ever closer to Videl as continued to talk, "You could go back to your normal everyday life without so much as a care in the world. You won't remember Seventeen or what happened to North City." He was right in front of her now, "You can go back to your everyday life stopping crime in Satan City, talking with Erasa and Sharpener, and going to high school." He put an arm on her shoulder, "I could also be erased from your memor-"

Gohan was cut off by a punch to the jaw. To him it was like a mosquito bite, but it was still surprising. Videl went for a kick to the ribs so Gohan brought down his arm to block her, "Damn you, damn you, damn you!" She finally landed another on, but this time to the side of his head, "You think I want to forget something like this? I felt extremely useless, I've never had that feeling before, I watched that bastard slaughter men, women, children, just for a fight, but I don't want to forget this feeling. I want to get stronger from this, I have to." She paused with gritted teeth, "I also don't want to forget you Gohan, you may be a pain in the ass and you may have nearly crippled me, but you're still… an acquaintance?"

"Videl, trust me on this, it would be better if your memory got erased." Gohan leaned back against one of the palm trees on the Lookout. So far his life had revolved around stopping some super being form destroying the planet or enslaving the universe, "The more you find out about us will change your life forever, but you will also see and know things that many would rather not know."

"But I would stop being me!" She scolded the half Saiyan, "The me from right now would be erased permanently and a new Videl would be in my place doing things that I would do! I know it doesn't sound right, but could you stand to have your memories erased? I also realize that this doesn't make sense, but I-I-I don't know…" Gohan tried to decipher what she was saying, but couldn't realize anything.

As the two teens were talking Mr. Popo had moved Tien to one of the rooms inside the building while Dende went back to look over the earth at the edge. Piccolo, meanwhile, was continuing to think on the ever growing puzzle inside his head. Seventeen going crazy and how was he stronger than the last time they fought? These questions continued to race when he noticed something, it was small, but there. The girl had been right next to Gohan when he transformed, but she looked okay, "Girl, were you injured when Gohan transformed?"

Videl finally remembered how this all began then looked at her right arm. What _had_ happened to her mangled arm? She Gohan transforming and destroying her classroom, but after she saw that sociopath, Seventeen, she blacked out completely, "I don't remember?"

"Move your arm around." He ordered. If he was right the bad feeling he had had since North City would be confirmed. Videl went into her fighting stance then went through the Satan Style Katas. Piccolo tried to feel her entire energy system, but couldn't on her right arm.

He stood up then made his way slowly towards the petite girl, "It would appear that your arm is a fake." This caught the attention of both Piccolo and Gohan. Dende, however, stood stock still.

"My premonition has come to pass." Dende told the small group ominously, "We have no time to waste then. Piccolo taken Gohan inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; I will watch over Ms. Satan until we decide what to do with her." Gohan was nearly dragged to the chamber by Piccolo.

The feeling of dread had come over Dende a month ago, but he didn't want to act on just a feeling so he let this go. Then yesterday the trouble began, but a week before that he felt the same as he did before Bojack had attacked, "All I can do is watch their deaths." He now knew how Grand Elder Guru felt during that horrible genocide against his people all those years ago.

The sound of a large door closing signified that The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was in use. A calm had descended upon the Lookout that was met with no sound. Videl wasn't sure what to think on the events that had plagued her past day, but one thing was for sure nothing made sense. She continually tried wrapping her mind around everything, but couldn't. Between that massacre in North City to her a fake arm it just seemed too much.

She fell back on the ground and let out a frustrated scream that startled Dende, "Why aren't I more angry with him?!" Sure she could blame Gohan all she wanted, but in the end she just couldn't. Dende looked down with a small smile gracing his face.

"You remind me so much of Gohan when he was younger right now." Videl's curiosity was peaked, "Back when he was five he witnessed an evil being that slaughtered innocents like Seventeen did and he felt as frustrated as you do. Maybe you are right when you say that you needn't have your memory erased." He silently went back to watching the world from his spot.

-The Hyperbolic Time Chamber-

Gohan looked out into the abysmal nothingness that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the same anticipation he felt before going in with his had all those years ago. Piccolo had his usual grimace on, but it slipped when thought about the new puzzle piece added to his mind. This was sorely needed.

"We came in here for two reasons, kid: to kick your ass until you stop moping about Goku and to get back into fighting shape. Any questions?" Gohan was about to ask about the first reason, but he heard a horrible sound that haunted him, "DODGE!"


End file.
